1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paracyclophane compounds, preparation of paracyclophane compounds, and articles comprising polymerized paracyclophane compounds, and more particularly to perfluorinated paracyclophane, synthesis of perfluorinated paracyclophane, as well as articles comprising polymerized perfluorinated paracyclophane.
2. Description of Related Art
Synthesis techniques for preparing fluorinated paracyclophane dimers have been disclosed. For example, Dolbier, Jr. et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,005, described low dilution techniques for preparing octafluoro-[2,2]-paracyclophane.
Further, polymeric fluorinated parylene, poly-para-xylylene, materials have also been disclosed. For example, Taylor et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,905, a two-step formation of fluorinated parylene by deposition of a parylene film followed by direct fluorination of the film.